The present invention relates to DC-89 derivatives. The compounds have an excellent anti-tumor activity and are useful as anti-tumor agents.
As compounds structurally similar to the DC-89 derivatives of the present invention, those represented by the following structure are known. ##STR4##
DC-89A1 is disclosed in EP0271581A1; DC-89A2, DC-89B1 and DC-89B2 are disclosed in EP0351865A2, SF2582A and SF2582B having the same structures as those of DC-89A2 and DC-89A1 are disclosed in EP0318056A2 and SF2582C derivatives having a similar structure are disclosed in EP0339681A2, DC-88A having a structure similar to the compounds of the present invention is disclosed in EPO271581A1. DC-88A not only shows an antibacterial activity against a variety of bacteria but also exhibits an anti-tumor activity against melanoma B-16, etc. DC-88A has the following structure. ##STR5##
Furthermore, DC-88A derivatives are disclosed in EP-0354583A1 and EP-0365041A1. CC-1065 having a structure similar to DC-88A is an anti-tumor agent, and its derivatives are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,888, U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,227 and WO 88/04659.